


【扬肖】睡美人整夜不眠

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, implied open relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: King of Hearts听歌说话
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	【扬肖】睡美人整夜不眠

毫无疑问肖俊除了唱歌以外最大的爱好就是睡觉。刘扬扬怀疑肖俊手握能够加塞会见周公的VIP门票，只要他想就能睡着。不过并不是不分场合想睡就睡，刘扬扬发现肖俊对小憩的时间地点也有偏好，比起睡美人更像是挑剔的豌豆公主。

“最近好像尤其喜欢用锟哥的大腿当枕头呢。”刘扬扬从卧室前的走廊里探出一个头往客厅里看。午饭之后固定是肖俊的午休时间，平时工作日大家各忙各的，肖俊就挑个安静的角落一个人打盹。可是这个周已经是第三次肖俊缠着钱锟——他们房东——陪他睡午觉了。倒不是刘扬扬喜欢偷窥别人生活。他和肖俊一起住得久了，每天低头不见抬头见的，会注意到一些细节也很正常嘛，刘扬扬自我肯定道。再说，如果现在不珍惜以后就没有机会了。

刘扬扬从德国来这里交换一年多，距离回国只剩不到一个月的时间。离别感来的猝不及防，他看着手机里的倒计时数字减少时到10才忽然想要感叹时光飞逝。吃晚饭的时候钱锟也随口感叹，说能和扬扬一起过周末的机会只剩下一两次。

刘扬扬故意说以后没有我在客厅蹦迪锟哥你其实很开心吧。钱锟大笑着说那当然，想你这种腻歪的事我肯定比不过肖俊。说着钱锟推推他旁边的肖俊等他接话。没想到肖俊一直端着饭碗出神，被钱锟推了两下才回过神敷衍地说“嗯”。

“他这两天想你想得睡不着呢，就连午睡都得有人陪着。”钱锟笑着调节气氛。

“没有没有。”肖俊连忙摇头，但是他的黑眼圈出卖了他。这可真稀奇。倒不是刘扬扬不相信肖俊会想他——虽然到了思念成疾的地步也不好——正相反，刘扬扬巴不得肖俊永远记得他。肖俊从来不是会积极主动表达感情的人，刘扬扬喜欢了肖俊整整一年，也只能小心翼翼地把自己的心情藏起来。但是不管出于什么理由，“肖俊会失眠”这件事给刘扬扬带来的冲击倒是比“肖俊会想他”大得多。

吃过晚饭，刘扬扬追着要回房间的肖俊问他到底是怎么回事。

“如果你需要有人陪你睡觉的话可以来找我嘛。”刘扬扬说。

“你要收拾东西应该也很忙吧。”肖俊摇摇头让他不要担心。

“就是因为我快走了——机不可失、失不再来啊！”刘扬扬得寸进尺，一双眼睛追着肖俊转。

“没关系的。”肖俊打开了自己的房门，却没有要请刘扬扬进去的意思。刘扬扬赶紧说：“过两天我学校的朋友们要给我办farewell party，你也去吧。”

“嗯，我考虑一下。晚安。”肖俊利索地关上了门。

然而直到派对当天刘扬扬也没有收到肖俊思考的答案。肖俊本身就不是爱闹的人，现在这样更有想要拖延时间避免社交的意思。刘扬扬出门前直接去敲肖俊的房门，果然他在家，看起来也没什么要紧的事情要做。

“走吧。”刘扬扬冲着肖俊伸手。

“啊，我觉得我还是不去了，毕竟我也不认识——”肖俊看看刘扬扬的打扮，又看看自己的卫衣和运动裤，往自己的椅子上缩了缩。

“去吧去吧。我觉得你最近就是压力太大，放松一下绝对能好好睡一觉的。”刘扬扬怂恿道。他看肖俊已经有点动摇，就直接把他拉了起来；肖俊看起来一脸的不情愿，却根本不反抗地被他拉着走。

肖俊并不认识刘扬扬在学校和社团的朋友，进了酒吧就一个人安安静静地在座位上嘬自己的酒，偶尔跟着音乐点头打拍子。等刘扬扬和朋友们闹了一圈回来，肖俊已经自己喝了不少。他用胳膊肘撑着桌子，脑袋歪着压在自己手背，喝掉一半的啤酒杯仿佛是他唯一的支撑。

该不会睡着了吧，刘扬扬扶额。虽然肖俊确实需要好好休息，可是喝醉了直接睡着对身体不好；而且酒吧也不是打盹的好地方。幸好肖俊只是盯着桌子上的油渍哼歌，似乎也没注意到刘扬扬就在他身边。

“肖俊，你怎么样？要不要回去？”刘扬扬凑过去问，然而肖俊只是眯着眼睛咯咯笑。看来是醉的不轻，刘扬扬只好和朋友们道别，然后叫了出租车带着肖俊回去。

“你说你这个样子，我走了以后要怎么办？”刘扬扬把肖俊塞进他被窝，直起身子以后看着醉倒的肖俊只叹气。

“嗯，那你别走了好不好？”肖俊闭着眼挤出一句话。

“你舍不得我啊？”刘扬扬嬉皮笑脸问。其实他心跳快得快要突破胸腔。

“对啊，怎么办？我好喜欢你。”肖俊说。

一瞬间刘扬扬好像要呼吸停滞。始作俑者肖俊丝毫不觉，他翻了个身，把脑袋埋在自己臂弯；看起来是要睡着的样子，可是嘴里却一连串嘟哝着“扬扬很可爱”“最喜欢扬扬”之类的话。刘扬扬杵在原地连大气都不敢出。像是加热糖类产生化学反应（1），肖俊的醉话忽然甜过头，高糖效应（2）让他措手不及。刘扬扬消化现实的时候，肖俊自己从被窝里扭了出来，闭着眼睛用手到处摸索：“刘扬扬你人呢？不是要陪我睡觉吗？”

“啊，哦。好。”刘扬扬已经分不清楚到底是肖俊喝醉还是他喝醉，只好关了灯脱掉外衣挤到肖俊身边去。肖俊只有一个枕头，刘扬扬祈祷自己明天不会落枕时肖俊托着他的脸往自己身边带。

“唉，真的好喜欢你，可是你要走了怎么办？” 肖俊的呼吸里有淡淡的酒精味，刘扬扬试到对方胸腔起伏变浅变快。之前他对肖俊说“机不可失”，其实根本是为了给自己打气，毕竟今天之后他大概就再没有机会如此靠近肖俊。

“乖，睡吧。”刘扬扬拍拍肖俊的后背，然后他把手收了回来。明天早上如何再心平气和地和肖俊说话可能会是他最近最大的挑战，但是现在他也只想好好睡一觉。刘扬扬闭上眼深呼吸了几次才感受到身体放松。他迷迷糊糊就要睡着时头顶有不轻不重的触觉，好像还有人轻轻说“我爱你”。大概是做梦吧，刘扬扬想。

刘扬扬是被渴醒的。早上五点。肖俊就在他身边，刘扬扬不敢随意爬起来弄醒他；肖俊昨晚拉着他讲了一堆醉话之后就安静下去，大概是终于能好好休息一下。酒精加速水分代谢，最终喉咙里的干涩感还是推着刘扬扬爬起来。刘扬扬在厨房喝够了，又端了两杯水回去；毕竟肖俊也喝了不少，他会需要补充水分的。刘扬扬小心翼翼垫着脚回到房间时却发现肖俊根本就醒着。

“你是醒了还是根本没睡？”刘扬扬边说边把杯子举到肖俊面前。

“嗯…”肖俊接过水杯一口气喝掉，又把空杯子递回去，像是想要再来一杯，“我想不起来昨天晚上回家以后发生了什么，那么大概是睡了。”

“你这哪里是睡着了？分明就是pass out。”刘扬扬又把自己手里的另一杯水递过去。等肖俊把两杯都喝完，他随手把空杯子往地板上一放，又直接坐回床上去。

“你不记得昨天发生什么了？”刘扬扬问。

“我就记得你拦了辆出租车带我回家。”肖俊扶着脑袋苦思冥想。

“想知道？”刘扬扬故作高深地凑过去问。

“嗯？嗯。”肖俊宿醉未清，反应也慢半拍。从刘扬扬的表情来看他昨晚一定做了什么尴尬的事——绝对不能是脱掉上衣在客厅蹦迪，锟哥知道了会气死的——他有点希望刘扬扬就此忘掉，又好奇自己到底做了什么。

“你现在好好睡一觉，睡醒了我就告诉你。”刘扬扬说着就要站起来。

“再在这里待一会好不好？”肖俊拽住了刘扬扬，声音有点哑。

“我留下会打扰你休息的吧。”刘扬扬说。肖俊别过头去嘟哝了句“你在的话我会睡得更好”；可是他说得特别小声，拉着刘扬扬的手也放开了。

“其实吧，我觉得我也需要睡个回笼觉，我懒得走回去了。”刘扬扬假装没听到一样特别夸张地打个呵欠——其实他房间只要出门右拐——直接就躺回被子里去了。肖俊也重新躺下来，他们都没有再说话。

“扬扬，你睡着了吗？”过了一会头顶上传来肖俊的声音。刘扬扬闭着眼睛没有答话，他有点好奇肖俊要做什么。接着刘扬扬听见旁边的枕头改变形状的声音，肖俊大概是换了个姿势重新躺好，然后肖俊的手小心翼翼在被子里穿行去找他的。摸索到指尖之后肖俊试探一样去和他十指相扣，刘扬扬就回握他；试到刘扬扬的动作肖俊吓一跳一样绷紧了身子，手也下意识往回缩。刘扬扬原本就没使劲，毕竟他是在装睡；肖俊一动就失去刘扬扬的体温，他不甘心一样又把手放回去，估计也有确认刘扬扬没被他弄醒。这次肖俊实打实地拉住了刘扬扬的手，只是没有再十指相扣。

刘扬扬等到肖俊呼吸平稳才轻轻往他身边凑了一点。尽管经常看到肖俊在家里各种地方打盹，他好像并没有什么机会仔细打量他的睡脸。分明是再熟悉不过的长相，从这样亲密的角度来看却也有新鲜的发现。

刘扬扬盯着肖俊颧骨之下的那颗痣走了神。亲一下也没关系吧，他昨天绝对是趁着酒醉亲我额头占我便宜来着。刘扬扬想，他只是想小小地报复一下。

刘扬扬用一边胳膊把自己撑起来，看着肖俊的睡脸他忽然有自己是睡美人里唤醒公主的王子的错觉，只是他并不希望肖俊此刻醒来。刘扬扬的动作轻而缓，只是把嘴唇贴上对方脸颊仿佛就耗尽了他的力气。肌肤接触的时间好像长得过分了。

刘扬扬叹了口气才撤回来，没想到看到的是肖俊紧盯他的眼睛。趁着别人睡觉偷亲对方被抓了现行实在尴尬，刘扬扬落荒而逃。接下来的几天肖俊看起来并不是在生气，可确实是在回避他，刘扬扬再抱歉也不敢再厚着脸皮去黏着他。

表面相安无事几天之后手机倒计时已经只剩1。如果知道会变成这样尴尬的境地刘扬扬宁可不要和肖俊有任何进展；但是私信里他也不后悔。他的呼吸、脸颊的触感，还有那颗痣。刘扬扬觉得中了魔咒的根本就是他本人，肖俊的真爱是解药，可是对方似乎并没有救他于水火的意思。

肖俊。肖俊。肖俊。

刘扬扬收拾好最后的行李之后在自己床上唉声叹气，这时忽然有人敲他的房门。刘扬扬想也没想就从床上弹起来走去开门：“锟哥你这都第四遍来检查了，我真的已经收拾好——”

门外是穿着睡衣抱着枕头的肖俊。刘扬扬话说到一半就梗在喉咙里再也发不出声音，只好心虚地看着地板，但是他很肯定肖俊是在看他。

“那个——”

“我今天——”

他们两个沉默地在门口站了一会之后又同时开口说话，真是奇怪的默契。刘扬扬终于抬头去看肖俊，用眼神示意他先说。

“我今天能不能在这里睡，你还没告诉我我那天喝醉以后到底做了什么。”显然是怕这样的理由不够，看到刘扬扬没有回答时肖俊抱紧了自己的枕头接着说，“你说过我睡不着的话你可以陪我的！”

所以非得挑最后一晚吗，真的是“失不再来”的极致。但是刘扬扬也不是想要抱怨，他侧身让肖俊进来。刘扬扬平时是在床的中间睡，肖俊就小心翼翼把自己的枕头放到一边去，似乎是在心里计算自己会占多少空间、会不会影响刘扬扬睡觉。

刘扬扬看他一副战战兢兢的样子，直接拽着两个枕头往中间一放，然后顺手关了灯。

“我明天要早起。”刘扬扬这样解释。他摸黑直接在自己那边躺下，肖俊跟着他在他边上躺下。刘扬扬感受到自己靠近肖俊的那条胳膊皮肤因为肖俊的体温而热起来。

“所以我那天——”肖俊首先开口。

“嗯，你没做什么奇怪的事。”刘扬扬说，“就是拉着我说了很多话。”

刘扬扬故意卖了个关子，他小孩子心肠地想着肖俊躲他害得他忐忑好几天，现在他也只是小小地以眼还眼一下。

“什么？”肖俊果然紧张起来。

“哦，我给你数数哦。”刘扬扬故作轻松地在黑暗中伸手数起来，“你说舍不得我走说了一两次，你喜欢我说了四五次，我都记不清‘扬扬真可爱’有多少次了。”

“啊——真对不起，我是喝醉了，希望你——”肖俊尴尬地背对刘扬扬蜷成一个虾米。虽然看不到，但是刘扬扬想肖俊的脸大概是红透了。刘扬扬只想像一下肖俊的表情就笑出了声，接下来是他的杀手锏：“然后你说你爱我。”

肖俊果然手足无措起来，支支吾吾似乎想要道歉或者说醉话不算数。玩笑开够了，刘扬扬扳着肖俊的肩把他转过来直接摁进自己怀里。刘扬扬圈紧了他，一边顺他的后背一边说：“不要道歉，你这么说我很开心。”

肖俊小声问为什么。

“因为我也很喜欢你。我喜欢你很久了。”刘扬扬说。机不可失，他不能再犹豫不决浪费时间。

“可是，你明天就要走了，然后——”肖俊抓紧了刘扬扬睡衣的前襟。

“没关系，你不需要有压力，我们也不需要承诺或者确定关系——如果你觉得远距离太辛苦。”刘扬扬说，肖俊没有回答，刘扬扬只能尽全力不叹气出声。

“其实我之前失眠确实是因为你要走了，”刘扬扬以为肖俊要睡着时肖俊忽然闷闷说，“真是太没用了，你还没走我就已经开始想念你。只要想到很快就会见不到你就没法睡着，又不能打扰你——”

“时差七小时，你的时间比我早。如果你睡不着就给我打电话，绝对不会打扰到我的。”刘扬扬很肯定地说。他尝试露出一贯的自信的笑，尽管肖俊不一定看得到。

“真的？”肖俊用脑袋蹭蹭刘扬扬的胸口。

“真的，睡吧。”刘扬扬说，然后他悄悄在肖俊头顶上亲一下。盖章认证。

然后他们互道晚安。

**Author's Note:**

> (1)焦糖是把糖类加热至170摄氏度后的产物，脱水之后糖类分子重组导致异构和聚合反应从而产生独特的深颜色和风味。  
> (2)Sugar high/rush，指的是快速摄取大量糖分之后产生的兴奋感，但是并没有科学证据。英语俚语里sugar rush当动词词组的时候也有被糖衣炮弹哄骗的意思。
> 
> 最后没有确定关系是因为并不是无脑童话故事，但是能够确认两心相悦也算是HE吧🌚  
> 两篇扬肖之后你们大概能看出来我特别喜欢睡觉的小铁以及带孩子的锟哥了😂


End file.
